Dark Horses From Hokkaido
by AkayaKirihara
Summary: A new school has popped up into the tennis scene with surprisingly formidable tennis team to boot despite its newbie status. Will the dark horses from Hokkaido come and sweep away the competition? OCs PLEASE! BOY OCS NEEDED! Full Summary Inside!
1. OC Form

I'M MAINLY LOOKING FOR GUY OCS THIS TIME AROUND AS THIS STORY WILL FEATURE THE BOY'S TENNIS TEAM AND MY NEXT STORY WILL FEATURE THE GIRLS

A new school has popped up into the tennis scene with surprisingly formidable tennis team to boot despite its newbie status. Will the dark horses from Hokkaido come and sweep away the competition? Or will they be over-powered by their more experienced opponents who are determined to bring them down. As the National Tournament nears, tension escalates, alliances are made and broken, teams get stronger, grudges fester and _Hokkaidō Sapporo Minami Kōtō Gakkō_'s wins just keep coming. OCs please! Focuses on boy's team with some girls but later may publish girl's tennis team's side of story.

**OC form (please try to avoid Sues though I know firsthand how easy and tempting they are to make):**

**Name:**

**Grade: (First year, second year, third year, etc.)**

**Personality:**

**Good traits:**

**Bad traits:**

**Habits:**

**Hobbies:**

**Eye color/shape:**

**Hair color/style/length:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Body style: (curvy, thin, muscular etc.)**

**Skin tone:**

**Nationality: **

**Clothing style: (Casual, punk, goth, etc.)**

**Clothing she/he would wear on a regular basis:**

**On a scale of 1 to 10, how pretty is she/he:**

**Tennis style: (Be descriptive!)**

**Perks in tennis: (What is she/he particularly good at?)**

**Flaws in tennis:**

**Others: (Anything really, anything I missed, etc.)**


	2. Characters

_Hokkaidō Sapporo Minami Kōtō Gakkō__**(Saminkoukou)**_

**Regular Line Up (Boys):**

**Uniform: **

Summer: Dark, navy blue long sleeved crew neck top with white collared shirt underneath. Tan colored slacks with white and grey striped tie.

Winter: Same except a black and white winter jacket is given with the school's emblem on it.

**Regular Uniform:**

White shorts with a dark blue shirt with emblem splayed against back. Jacket is grey with black sleeves.

_Captain:_ Hiroyuki Kei (Second Year)

_Vice-Captain:_ Shinoda Takumi (Third Year)

_Manager:_

_Singles:_

1. Hiroyuki Kei (Second Year)

2. Elijah Knight (Eri) (Third Year)

3. Shinoda Takumi (Third Year)

_Doubles:_

1. Sasaki Kyota (Second Year) Daisuke Ro (Third Year)

2. Mike Gabas (First Year) and Markus Blixt (Second Year)

_Spares:_

1. Shiro Hanazuki (Second Year)

2. (Third Year)

3. (Frist Year)

**Regular Line Up (Girls):**

**Uniform:**

Summer: Dark, navy blue long sleeved crew neck top with white collared shirt underneath. A short, tan colored pleated skirt with a white and grey striped tie and black ballet flats.

Winter: Dark, navy blue long sleeved crew neck top with white collared shirt underneath. A short, tan colored pleated skirt with a white and grey striped tie and black ballet flats that can be worn with knee high socks or tan colored pants. A black and white winter jacket is also given with the school's emblem on it.

**Regular Uniform:**

White shorts or skirt with a dark blue shirt or tank top with emblem splayed against back. Jacket is grey with black sleeves.

_Captain:_ Suzuki Amane (Third Year)

_Vice-Captain:_

_Manager:_

_Singles:_

1.

2. Hotaru Sendo (Second Year)

3.

_Doubles:_

1.

2. Terisu Gibas (First Year) and Okamoto Rio (Second Year)

_Spares:_

1.

2.

3.


	3. Suzu chan

"The boy's tennis team are definitely going to the nationals this time, eh Suzuki-buchou-san?" A brunette girl stumbled as she tried to keep up with her captain who just strode along towards the tennis change rooms, her face an impassive mask.

The captain in question just grunted lightly, neither in agreement nor disagreement. It was her last year at Hokkaidō Sapporo Minami Kōtō Gakkō and Suzuki Amane had planned on bringing the reputation and skill of the girl's tennis team up so they would be on par with the boy's tennis team. If she did that then no longer would the higher ups focus only on male athletics and a better future would be ensured for the generations to come. However, it seemed that the boy's team always seemed on step ahead of her and though she should've been proud of her schoolmate's success, Suzuki felt only bitterness. She took failure very seriously and frowned down upon it. For herself to fail her teammates in such a way was utterly disgraceful in her opinion.

The other girl however seemed unperturbed by her captain's detachment. "Its because of Hiroyuki-san ne buchou? He's just so amazing…" She gushed softly, a blush settling onto her face.

'_I wish I was more like him, instead I'm just klutzy, shy me. He's so good at tennis as well…the whole boy's tennis team is in fact'_

"Terisu," Suzuki sighed stifly, "I'd rather not talk about that hot-shot player right now if you don't mind."

"I hope you don't mean me?" a mock offended voice popped out from beside Suzuki, the tall boy seemingly materializing beside the duo. His untimely appearance just served to fluster Terisu and shove Suzuki deeper into her dark mood.

"Ah, oh Hiroyuki-san!" Terisu stammered, hands fluttering around in a random way as she attempted to calm herself.

Suzuki though, was in a complete contrast to her teammate. Her stoic expression had tightened into a scowl and she was glaring balefully at the boy's tennis team's captain. It was his entire fault that the team had gotten so good. He wasn't even a third year either. What was this?

"What are you doing here?" Suzuki snapped tersely, hands gripping the strap of her tennis bag tightly.

He blinked his bright blue eyes at her innocently, a smirk tugging at his lips. "What do you mean Suzu-chan? Am I not allowed to go change after tennis practice?"

"Don't call me that." Suzuki huffed and grabbed Terisu's hand, dragging her away from the obnoxious captain who always managed to rile her up and enjoy it no matter what mood she was in.

Grinning he kept his ambling pace yet he still managed to keep up to Suzuki's utmost displeasure. With his hands in his short's pockets, Hiroyuki was the epitome of complete relaxation except for his teasing expression. "Call you what Suzu-chan?"

The sharp and resounding slam of the girl's change room was his only answer but he didn't seem to mind. Casually brushing his black, curly hair out of his eyes, he continued on his merry way to his own change rooms while humming a simple tune along the way.

It was only till he was in the middle of his shower that he remembered why he had actually approached the two girls in the first place.

'_Oh shoot, I'll just tell them later."_


	4. 5Mins In The Bathroom And Now I'm A Girl

Strutting around the change rooms with just a towel around his waist, Hiroyuki struggled to come up with an appropriate training regime to prepare his team for the upcoming National Tournament. The Area Tournament had been a breeze with all matches not getting past Singles Three except for the last few but Hiroyuki knew that they wouldn't have it as easy this time around. The southern areas especially around the Kantou and Osaka Districts were tough competition with several top-level players. He couldn't have his team get lax and lose right away. That just wouldn't do.

He scowled at the though of losing, it being at the top of his ever-changing "_Things I Hate_" list. Losing however was one of the few that never budged.

Hiroyuki was interrupted from his half-naked musing when another boy entered the change room, suddenly understanding why everyone else had warned him against going into the change rooms. Despite how popular his captain was, no one liked to be near him when he was in his thinking moods. A thinking Hiroyuki equaled a slightly unstable one. Thinking was best left to those with brains larger than meatballs but Hiroyuki never did listen well to advise…

Shinoda Takumi snickered quietly at his thoughts. Lucky for him and his health, his captain would never know what went through his head. If he did, Shinoda probably wouldn't exist anymore.

"Oi, Hiroyuki! If you want to show off do it outside where people will appreciate it." He jerked his thumb towards the girl's change rooms where a gaggle of them could be seen chatting excitedly. "You're scaring all the guys away."

The two stared each other down, both of their eyebrows rising upwards as they tried to intimidate the other. After a few more moments they both blinked simultaneously, both vowing to beat each other the next time around though currently neither had managed to do so.

Quickly the two regular members changed, Hiroyuki dashing off into the bathrooms to quickly preen before exposing himself to the world. Impatiently, Shinoda waited…and waited. Finally he snapped.

"What could you possibly be doing in there? It's been five minutes already! You're getting more like a girl everyday. I swear, if you weren't my captain and good at tennis, I would've punched you by now!"

He smirked in satisfaction as a muted thud and a moan came from the bathroom where Hiroyuki was trying to tame a frustratingly unruly curl that kept spring straight out to the side.

In the bathroom in front of the mirror, Hiroyuki narrowed his eyes in annoyance. '_Jeez. I spend five minutes in the bathroom and am labeled a girl. What has the world come to?'_

'_Probably totally forgot that I was even here. Stupid self-absorbed prick.' _Shinoda thought good-naturedly, running a slightly exasperated hand through his own styled brown hair.

When Hiroyuki emerged, hand held to his forehead his smirk just widened.

"What? No apology for me?" Hiroyuki glared balefully up at his friend, one of the few people who were taller than his impressive height.

Shinoda just tossed him his tennis bag, which he caught deftly, swinging it over his shoulder as they exited the room. "Of course not. Who do you think I am?"

Hiroyuki just mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, winking flirtatiously at a passing group of girls.

"Flirt," Shinoda teased as he also smiled charmingly at them.

"As if you can talk. Most of the time I'm the one having to console poor damsels from the distress you cause."

Shinoda just grinned innocently, successfully slithering out of replying. He waved enthusiastically at another boy who was loitering near the school gates. "Hey look, there's Gibas. YO GIBAS!"

The boy waved back and greeted them when they came closer, leisurely bouncing a tennis ball up on his racket.

"How's it going?" The shorter boy craned his neck upwards, cursing his teammate's height.

"Not too bad. Why are you still here?" Hiroyuki looked curiously at him. Practice had ended a while ago and Gibas had been one of the first to leave if he remembered correctly.

"My sister is supposed to meet me here." Gibas pulled his black cap lower over his eyes as he kicked at the ground in embarrassment at being caught waiting for his annoying sister.

"Ahhh…sisters," Shinoda sighed in understanding as he slung an arm around his shoulders, almost causing Gibas to lose his rhythm and drop his ball. "I understand what you're feeling man. If you ever want to exchange revenge tactics you know where to find me…"

He winked conspiratorially, calling out random tips as Hiroyuki dragged his immature friend away. Sometimes, no-most of the time, Hiroyuki could barely believe that Shinoda was one year above him. Just thinking about it was bizarre.

"See you tomorrow morning Gibas!" He called back over his shoulder, making sure to keep a tight grip upon Shinoda, lest he try to corrupt him again.

However, Shinoda being Shinoda found a way around it, quickly yelling out his suggestions before his captain could drag him out of earshot.

"Remember Gibas, they hate it when you put dye in the shampoo! Try it one day!"

"I can't believe you're older than me…"


	5. Lets Go Shopping!

Two boys stood side-by-side, arms crossed as they glared down at their other companion who had brought them to a department store, a place they had never ventured into without their mothers before.

"You brought us here…"

"Are you shitting me?"

The blue-eyed boy sheepishly grinned a goofy grin, trying to hide his nervousness. He was afraid of how his two friends would react but he was desperate.

"Heh, heh. Well you see, you know how its Rio-chan's birthday soon? I need your advice on what to give her!" He shrugged apologetically.

"Shiro Hanazuki, I hope you're ready to die!" The delicate looking blonde lunged forward, arms extended with his fingers twitching to get a hold of Shiro's neck to wring it…painfully.

Fortunately for Shiro's life, Markus held Sasaki back from performing murder that he would later regret. Maybe…

The boy just shook his head sadly, shaggy black locks hiding his sharp blue eyes. "I don't even know what to say. I had homework to do. This is silly. Shouldn't you know what your girlfriend wants by now?"

Shiro coughed uncomfortably. "That's the problem Markus. She is just too indecisive. It changes every time I talk to her. How am I supposed to keep up?"

Sasaki shrugged off Markus' restraining arm and huffed though his quick anger has fading as fast as it had come. "Forget it. My hands are too good for your scrawny neck."

Shiro finally sensed that he was out of the deep end and thus deemed it appropriate to link up with Markus and Sasaki, dragging them off into the crowd with Markus tripping over his own feet in an effort to keep pace with Shiro.

…

"Last time she said she liked a necklace so we shall visit the jewelers first." He announced as they approached said store.

Markus arched one disbelieving eyebrow in surprise. "How much money do you plan on spending?" He scanned the price tags of the sparkling merchandise from where he stood at the entrance. "Its like $500.00 to get a charm!"

His words fell on deaf ears though. Like children, the other two ran around the store like headless chicken. Sighing, he leaned against the wall, his foot tapping out a harsh beat on the floor as he heard the employees of the store getting involved.

He was getting ready to drag them out forcefully when a familiar person tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning around, he smiled widely. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Shopping of course. What else is a girl to do in a mall?" She replied easily.

Markus just continued to grin, blue eyes twinkling in barely restrained mirth.

'_Oh this just got interesting…_'

…

"Sasaki," Shiro whined, "That gaudy thing would look awful on Rio and you know it."

Turning around to face the displays, he peered inside then pointed to a silver chain necklace with a dark purple gem hanging in a teardrop shape. "This is the kind of necklace that we are looking for."

Unceremoniously placing the necklace he was wearing back on the counter, Sasaki leaned over Shiro to see the most hideous necklace he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Why would you even want that thing? Its total shit. That colour looks so bad."

"What are you saying? That's Rio-chan's eye colour you're talking about!"

"Dude, get you're eyes checked. I'm pretty sure her eyes aren't poop coloured."

"What did you say? I think it's your eyes that need to get checked?"

The two boys stared down at each other, blonde against brunette, blue against green.

"You can't stop me from getting it," Shiro hissed, finally breaking the silence. To prove his point he turned and waved a store clerk over.

"You can't even afford it stupid." The smaller boy grinned triumphantly, thinking he had won until Shiro pinned him in place with a wide and creepy grin.

"I forgot to mention Sasaki, you're helping me pay too!"

Together the two emptied their wallets, one more eagerly than the other, searching through their pockets as they dumped everything on the counter just to pay for one stinkin' present.

Later, the boys left the store, one abnormally happy and the other grumbling to himself.

"Next time we use my money I am choosing the present," Sasaki grumbled, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Shiro just laughed. "Next time I'll buy your girlfriend's gift, at least when you get one!"

"I don't need a girl anytime soon."

The blonde aimed a halfhearted kick at the brunette who neatly dodged it only to bump into someone much, much worse.

A tiny girl with bright auburn hair in pigtails stumbled backwards from where she had been chatting to Markus. Hands on her hips, she tossed her head and stared down at Shiro with a disapproving look though she flashed a charming smile at Sasaki who cheekily grinned back.

'_Shiro was going to get it now.'_

"Well, well, well. I should've expected that you were here too." The girl giggled.

Shiro just stood in shock, the present hidden behind his back as quickly as he could.

"What no hug?" The girl pouted and instead attacked him, squeezing the breath out of him. Feebly he attempted to return the hug, still trying to wrap his mind around who was here.

"And what are you hiding Shiro?" She released him and reached for his hand, swinging them gently. "A present?"

She batted her eyes innocently up at him, giggling as his face blanched.

"R-Rio?" He stammered, finally finding his voice. "What are you doing here?"


	6. Don't Miss Practice!

"Is everyone here?" Kei barks out, scanning his team as they warmed up in the early morning light. "Sasaki, where's your partner?"

The blonde boy looked up from where he was touching his toes, impatiently blowing the hair out of his face. "Who knows? Probably passed out at someone's house from partying too hard again."

"Tell him when I see him he is dead," Kei snapped, the irritation clear in his voice. "Shiro you'll probably be playing with Sasaki for today."

"Got it," Shiro replied cheerily, obviously the only morning person on the team. He sauntered over to his bag and picked a racket, getting used to it's familiar weight in his hands. Experimentally, he did a few strokes in the air before going to grab a ball to practice with Shinoda who was just finishing off his stretches.

On the other side of the courts, Markus and Mike Gibas were still stretching, both of them helping the other in their warm-ups. Currently Markus was sitting on Mike's feet while Mike did consecutive sit ups.

"Keep going. You're almost done," Markus encouraged Mike who cursed his lack of stamina as he pushed through the last sit-up before flopping down on the ground.

"Markus and Sasaki I want you guys to play a doubles match with Shiro and Gibas. Focus on improving your flexibility and stamina. Eri and Shinoda will be playing each other." The captain announced, "I want everyone to be focusing on their footwork and accuracy while I go find your damned doubles partner Sasaki."

Whipping out his phone, the black-haired boy dialed Daisuke's number, scowling darkly as soon as he heard the deep voice.

"I hope you know its practice right now," he snarled. "Get your act together Daisuke. Nationals are just around the corner."

"Oh shit! Sorry Kei. I'll be there." The sound of mad scrambling and curses could be heard from the phone as Daisuke gathered his stuff quickly before he hung up.

Now satisfied that he would have a whole team at practice, Kei began his own stretches, already planning on how he would play Daisuke once he got to the courts.

Sasaki frowned, green eyes glinting dangerously. "That Daisuke. He needs a good knock to his head."

Nervously, Shiro edged away from the ticked off boy. He and Gibas were going to have to work hard if they wanted to beat Sasaki when he was in one of his moods. Markus and Saski together would be sort of a nightmare, one he was determined to beat.

As the four stood across from each other, Shiro clenched the tennis ball in his hand before exhaling with a whoosh. His breath hung suspended in the air before it slowly faded away. Throwing the ball up in the air, he swung his racket and met the ball with a satisfying thwack that sent it speeding towards Sasaki.

As usual, Sasaki was already in position, hitting it right back easily. This rally continued on for sometime until Shiro decided to go up to the front, finally ready to get this party started and use his fast reflexes to his advantage. Seeing this, Sasaki tightened his grip on his racket then sent the ball flying high up in a lob that was on a set course to go out. For whatever reason, Shiro decided to intercept it. Bending his knees, he coiled himself up before springing up. Somehow he reached the high ball and sent it back through his legs. What was even more surprising was the control he had over the ball even while floating in midair. Running to the back, Sasaki expected another lob or smash but Shiro's shot ended up being a perfect drop shot; barely bouncing at all once it hit the ground.

Markus slowed his running, no longer needing to dash towards the ball. "New shot?"

"Of course. I haven't been practicing alone with Daisuke for nothing you know."

Markus smiled and tossed the ball back to Shiro. "Training with him does have its advantages."

"Too bad it's not enough to beat us," Sasaki taunted as he came up behind Markus. "And why'd you get the lob? It was obviously going out."

Sasaki shared a look with Gibas before replying, tapping his head gently with his racket. "Guess I misjudged your control. I thought you were the pro when it came to accuracy."

With those words hanging in the air, the game continued. Both sides hit heavy shots, one side trying to drain the other and the other determined to not give in to the exhaustion they felt in their arms and legs.

Shiro leapt across the court, just barely reaching it. The ball flew up and Sasaki took his chance. Running forward, he leaped up and smashed the ball down hard.

"Take this," Gibas grunted, the small first year putting all of his strength into the return as he gripped the racket with both hands.

Markus received it as Sasaki had just recovered from his smash. Planning on ending it with his accuracy, he shot it perfectly towards the corner but at a price. As he swung, he felt a sharp pain run up his arm and he almost lost his focus. Grabbing it with two hands, he completed the swing, immediately checking his wrist, which was already turning a dark purple and red.

"Damn. Of all times, it had to be now," he growled, deciding to ignore it for the time being.

'_Good thing I wear long sleeves. It only has to hold out until Nationals. Just till then. No one can know.'_


End file.
